(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a strip assembly comprising a carrier provided with a number of tiltable strips.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclose
A strip assembly of this type is generally known in the art. In greenhouses, in particular, ever more stringent requirements are being placed on screening. This concerns the prevention of both undesirable irradiation of sunlight and undesirable emission of growth light. Strips or slats are one possibility for regulating the desired amount of passing light. Known in the art are mechanical constructions which, owing to their complexity, have never been used on a large scale. A further known construction consists of the use of magnets, as a result of which the tilting movement of the strips is generated by magnetic action. Therein coils are in some way made electrically magnetic and this can (temporarily) during use on large surface areas such as greenhouses require substantial current intensity, necessitating the laying of cables of considerable thickness. In addition, the operational safety of constructions of this type is limited.
The object of the present invention is to provide a strip assembly which does not have the drawbacks of the prior art, is simple to install and highly regulable and requires few additional measures in a building construction.